Notes in Your Locker
by GleekForever246
Summary: After Finn and Quinn get back together, they leave Puck and Rachel behind. Will they end up falling in love with each other. PuckleBerry!Santana/Brittany/Rachel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked to her locker slowly. She was groggy and tired and she really didn't feel like class. It was 4th period and she had math next. She really didn't feel like going so she grabbed her keys out of her locker and walked to her car.

"Hey Berry!" a voice called out to her.

Rachel turned around to see Noah Puckerman walking up to her. She sighed and walked towards him. They were actually friends now.

"What, Puckerman?" she said.

"Why the fuck aren't you in class? Aren't you little miss perfect?" he joked.

"'Cause I don't want to be here today. I'm tired and I want to go home. And I'm not little miss perfect. Anyways, have you seen Finn?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You want to know if I saw pretty boy? I haven't but I usually have 4th period with him in English but I think it's stupid so I don't go. Why do you want to talk to him?"

Rachel glared at him. "Because he's my boyfriend and maybe I need to talk to him," she hissed. He was really pissing her off now. She knew Puck and Finn didn't get along anymore but he didn't have to be such an ass about it. She realized she left her history book in her locker just then.

"Look Puckerman I have to get my history book. Are you going to come with me to my locker so you can piss me off more?"

"Sure why not? I have nothing better to do. Besides Quinn's in class so I have no one to make out with. Unless you're free and horny than I'm all yours," Puck said seductively in her ear.

"You're repulsive."

"You know you love it, babe."

"Whatever. Let's go."

They walked to the inside of the school and over to her locker when they heard a noise.

They walked down the hall to choir room where they saw a couple making out on the piano bench. Rachel stared in shock and disgust while Puck looked pissed. Rachel was confused on why Puck was so pissed at this. Until it clicked.

"What the hell Finn!" Rachel screeched at the top of her lungs.

Finn looked up from the girl he was making out with and looked at Rachel with surprise in his eyes. After he stood up the girl followed his actions. Rachel gasped as she realized the girl Finn had been making out with was Quinn.

"I cannot believe you Quinn. You are such a bitch!" Puck screamed. "You know what? I'm done with you. You're are such a slut! You can't keep all the guys in this school wrapped around your little finger!" He turned on his heel and stomped off.

"Finn how could you do this! You are such jerk! And guess what? We're done. I don't want to see you again!" Her hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned around and ran off. She ran to her car ignoring Finn as he ran after her calling her name. She noticed than Puck's truck was no where to be seen in the parking lot. She drove to her house and collapsed on her bed when she got home. Her dads were out of town for a few weeks so she was alone. As soon as she hit the bed she burst into tears. She couldn't believe he did that to her. Finn and Quinn cheated on Puck and Rachel. Rachel felt her phone vibrate on her bedside table. She looked at the caller ID and was suddenly grateful for her best friends.

"Hello?" Rachel said as she put her Samsung Rouge to her ear.

"What the Fuck did Hudson do to you?" Santana hissed into the phone.

"Me and Puck walked into him and Quinn making out,"Rachel said nonchalantly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S DEAD!"

"Wanna go shopping? I need to change my look."

"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes with Brittany."

"'Kay."

* * *

Santana and Brittany picked up Rachel and drove the mall. They walked into Forever 21 and started looking at dresses.

"We need to get Finn jealous. Maybe you should fuck Puck." Santana suggested.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Rachel said.

Just than Rachel got a call from Puck.

"Hello?"Rachel said.

"Hey."

"Sup Puckerman?"

"Have you talked to Finn?"

"Fuck no." Santana and Brittany looked at Rachel as if she grew 2 heads.

"You curse?" Santana mouthed.

Rachel nodded.

"Why would I talk to him anyway?" Rachel said focusing her attention to the boy she's on the phone with.

"He keeps calling me. So is Quinn. I am seriously considering changing my number."

Rachel laughed. "Just tell them to fuck off."

"Woah, Berry what up with saying Fuck? I thought you little miss goody two shoes."

"Really? I thought you said I was little miss perfect?"

"Your little miss everything considering how small you are. Anyway, you're avoiding the question."

"Well, I've always cursed but I never did it at school."

"Huh. So whatcha doing?"

"Shopping with Santana and Britt."

"Ugh. Girls always go shopping when they're depressed."

"Yeah and guys screw girls when they get cheated on. To each their own."

"Hey, I haven't done any one yet."

"Key word yet."

"Oh please. you would love to ride this."

"Why does everyone think that? Britt and San think I should use you for revenge sex."

"They ain't wrong. If you want revenge sex, I'm the one you go to.'

"Except, I don't feel like having sex with you."

"Well, you obviously did Hudson."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh please, I know virgins when I see them and You ain't no virgin."

"Wow you are a sicko."

"And you are hot."

"You know you aren't as badass as you sound."

"Wanna go out with me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"That depends. Do you plan on attempting to have sex with me and then ditching me or are you actually doing to be non-douchey?"

"Non-douchey."

"Hmmm. Sure why not. We both need something to distract us from Finn and Quinn anyways."

"I'll pick you up at 7. Later Hot Ass."

"Later Mohawk."

Rachel hung up her phone and put it in her bag and turned around to Santana and Brittany standing next to each other, facing her with their arms crossed.

"So, you and Puck have a date tonight don't you?"Santana said simply.

"Maybe, maybe not." Rachel said smirking.

"Oh shit you 2 are gonna get it on." Brittany said.

"Okay now we need to find an out fit for me. Let's go!"

"Yay!"

* * *

They bought Rachel's out fit and drove back to her place. They got there at around 4 so they decided to watch the Hangover. They finished it at 6:30 they went up stairs to get Rachel ready. At 6:55 the doorbell rang and Brittany and Santana fluttered down stairs and flung the door open, quickly pulling Puck into the house. They started talking to each other when Brittany went to check on Rachel.

"No Finn, I don't want to get back together with you. Why? Because you cheated on me with your ex-girlfriend who cheated on you when you were dating! Do you really think I have so little self respect I would get back together with you? Well, you were sadly mistaken Finn Hudson because I will never get back together with you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date. Why do you care who it's with? You want to know so bad? Fine, I'll tell you. It's with Puck. Now, goodbye Finn." She shut her phone and turned around to see Brittany standing in front of her.

"Why were you talking to Finn?" Brittany said carefully.

"He called me. I figured I'd talk him. You know, Now or never."

Brittany and Rachel walked down the stairs laughing at how stupid Finn and that Quinn is a slut.

Puck and Santana were standing outside talking and Brittany and Rachel walked out to them.

''I have a question,"Rachel said to Brittany and Santana."Are you going to stay at my house while we're gone?"

"Yeah. Who's going to Cupcake and Martini?" Brittany said.

"Who's Cupcake and Martini?"Puck asked.

"Cupcake is my kitten and Martini is my Yorkie."

"Martini?"He asked with a smirk.

"I like it. I think it's cute."

"Alright let's go before Santana and Brittany start making out."Puck said grabbing Rachel's hand with caused her to blush.

"Yeah, guys,"Rachel said turning around to face Santana and Brittany,"no sex in my house. If you have to do it, do it in your cars. Key word being YOUR cars. Don't touch my Ford Focus. Or you will die."

"Someone's pushy." Santana mumbled under her breath.

Puck and Rachel got into Puck's truck and drove off leaving a waving Brittany and Santana behind.

'So where are we going exactly?" Rachel asked Puck.

"The park. I wanna show you my favorite spot there."

"Awesome."

"By the way, I'm liking the normal clothes. You gonna start wearing stuff like this to school?'

Rachel looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt with dark gray short shorts and gray ankle boots with a bow tie necklace and earrings.

"Thanks. And I think I will. I mean I used to wear this stuff before and i kinda miss it."

They arrived at the park and Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and walked her over to a huge tree.

"This is your favorite spot?" Rachel asked as they sat down. It was spring so it was still light out considering it was only 7:10.

"Yeah. I come here whenever I'm upset. When we were on the phone I was sitting here. When my dad left I was here. When I found out Quinn was pregnant, I was here. When Quinn gave the baby away, I was here." Puck stared into space. Her heart started to break listening to it.

"When I'm depressed I write poems." Rachel said.

"I thought you sang when you were sad."

"Nope. I don't always sing. I like to write a lot. If I ever stop singing or I don't make it big-which probably won't happen-I'd like to become a writer."

"What do you mean you probably won't make it? You're amazing. How could you not make it?"

"It's just so unrealistic!I mean I'm not denying I have talent I'm just saying I might not get the justice I think I deserve."

"You will. Trust me."

"Honestly, you, Brittany, and Santana are the only people I trust now."

"Really? What about your dads?"

"They're never around. I don't see them enough to even tell them things."

'What about Cupcake and Martini?" He said jokingly.

"Well that's a given."

They both laughed and sat there in comfortable silence.

"Rachel," Puck said after a few minutes,"I'm really sorry I was such a jerk to you. I don't know why I did it. I just wish I could take it back."

"It's okay Noah.I forgive you. Honestly I'm glad you wouldn't be here right now if it you did."

"Yeah. Good point." Puck slipped his arm around her shoulders. She placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

They sat there talking until it started raining at 9:00. He drove to Rachel's house anticipating giving her a goodnight kiss. When they got there he got out to help her out. The second she hoped out he got on her tip-toes and kiss him full on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth a little so his tongue was granted entrance into her mouth.

Little did they know that Santana and Brittany had been taking pictures of them while they were kissing.

"Aren't they so cute!" Brittany said holding Cupcake in one hand and her cellphone in the other.

"I know! Aw and it's in the rain too! It's like a freaking fairytale!" Santana said. She had Martini in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

They both saved the pictures they took and put the animals down on the floor before walking out to the porch.

"WOOT WOOT!" Santana and Brittany yelled causing the new couple's make out session in the rain to end when when they realized Santana and Brittany were still at Rachel's house.

Puck quickly kissed Rachel on the lips before getting into his truck and driving off. Rachel turned around to face Santana and Brittany. She glared at them and all they could do is grin.

"Did you really have to ruin our moment?" Rachel said grimly.

"Yup!" Santana and Brittany said at the same time popping the 'p'.

"Ugh!"

"Come on! It's raining out and you have to tell us about your date!" Santana said.

The three girls walked into the house and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to Fox 5. Cupcake and Martini hopped up on to Rachel and sat in her lap.

"Soooooo..."Santana started.

Rachel told them about the park and how they started talking about random stuff.

"So are you guys boy friend and girlfriend?" Brittany urged.

'I don't know,"Rachel replied.

* * *

After about another hour Santana and Brittany left and Rachel went up stairs and put on her pink cotton short and her pink cami and black no show socks. She walked into her room and laid down under her bed covers. Cupcake and Martini hopped in beside her and fell asleep. Rachel started thinking about that night. She had been so upset before because Finn cheated on her and she just got back from one of the best dates of her life. Finn never really took her out on dates much. She always thought it was because he was ashamed of dating her. She ignored her thoughts and continued to date him and then he goes and cheats on her with the head cheerleader. But now that she and Puck have connected on a more personal and intimate level, Rachel can finally get over Finn. It felt like he cheated on her years ago when it was only this morning. She was glad it was finally over.

* * *

Puck laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened today. The mother of his child cheated on him with her douchey ex-boyfriend and left him behind. And then Puck went on a date with Rachel and he had the time of his life. He told her about his dad and his mom and his sister and even about Beth. Rachel held his hand the entire time they talked and he just felt safe. He never felt safe around anyone. And when the kissed he felt shocks go through his entire body. He smiled just thinking about it. He had an idea. He was going to write her a note in her locker to tell her how much he liked her. He was just glad it was finally over.

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sitting in Santana's room taking about that night.

"San," Brittany said,"I think we should send the pictures we got of Puck and Rachel to Quinn and Finn."

"I'm not sure Britt," the Latina replied, "don't you think Rachel and Puck would be mad at us?"

"Well they are still pissed at Quinn and Finn so they might be happy to get back at them."

"Hmmmmm...Okay! lets do it!" They both went through their pictures and found there favorite ones of Puck and Rachel and sent it to Finn and Quinn.

* * *

"This will be a good day tomorrow." Santana said smirking.

Finn and Quinn were making out in Quinn's bed when both of their phones vibrated.

"What the hell?" Quinn said looking at her phone screen to see a picture of Rachel and Puck making out.

"Is that Rachel and Puckerman?" Finn said.

Finn was heartbroken. The love of his life dumped him today and now she was making out with his ex-best friend.

"How could Rachel do this?" Finn questioned.

"She's kinda a slut. I mean first Jesse, than you, now Puck? She's like an amusement park for guys to fuck!" Quinn sneered.

"I guess."

Finn left a little while later. He got tired of Quinn making fun of Rachel. He still loved her he regretted ever cheating on her. Too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with school work. But since I have 5 days off, I plan on updating all my stories! **

**Btw I'm getting a new kitten and I haven't decieded on a name. We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, though. So Please suggest names! And yess I and open to Glee names(I've actually been really considering naming it Santana)**

**So with out further ado, I give you, Notes in Your Locker!(chapter 2)**

GLEE BITCHES!

When Rachel woke up in the morning with a bounce in her step. Her date with Puck the night before had been amazing. She walked into her walk in closet to get dressed. She threw on a light-blue and gray stretch-jersey tank top, white short shorts, a gray scarf,and gold sneakers with studs. She walked over to her vanity and put on a love sign necklace and put pink eye shadow on her eyelids and sprayed herself with Vera Wang Purfume. Seh grabbed her gray bag and walked down stair into her emtpy house. She walked into the kitchen to see Cupcake and Martini sitting by thier food bowls waiting for her to feed them. She smiled at them and gave them fresh water and food. She made herself a cup of vanilla coffee and grabbed her Math book to study for the test that day. A few minutes later, as she was closing her book, he phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Puck.

_Hey babe. I'm gonna pick you up. I have something I have to ask you._

she smiled and typed back a reply.

_'kay. See you soon._

She was washing he dishes from breakfast when the doorbell rang. Martini barked his little ass off at the sound. She laughed as he tried to hop up to see who was there through the window even though he failed miserably.

"Shush Martini!" Rachel commanded the dog.

She opened the door to a smiling Puck. The second they saw each other their lips touched. The stood there making out for about 5 minutes before Puck pulled away.

"Um we're gonna be late."

"Oh. Shit I forgot,"Rachel replied.

"I'm still gonna have to get used you cursing,"he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her house keys and bag.

She closed the door behind them as they walked,holding hands, to his truck. He helped her up into the cab. He got in on the other side and put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. They drove to school like that.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked half way to school.

"Oh yeah. Well I was wondering if, we were ,like, a, um couple. I mean we literally just broke up with Finn and Quinn and I totally get it if you don't wanna be my girlfriend. I mea-"

"Noah!"Rachel said cutting him off."I would love to be your girlfriend. We don't need to worry about Quinn and Finn any more. Let them be the "golden couple" everyone think they are."

"Oh, thank god."

When they got to school, he helped her out of the truck and when her feet touched the ground, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

At the same moment Finn was helping Quinn out of his car when he saw the new couple, "enjoying each others company" and his hands balled up into fist with anger. How come Puck always got the girl? Always his girl! I mean first Quinn, than Rachel. He watched as they pulled away from each other and pressed their foreheads against the others and smiled at each other. He wanted to punch Puck and than himself. Puck for stealling the girl of his dreams and himself for letting Rachel go. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him in the direction of the school. It only took Finn a minute to realize that Rachel was wearing shorts. Like, hot shorts. He sighed in regret as Puck put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her neck. She giggled and smiled up at him and all Finn could do was wish he was Puck. Which was very unusual. Quinn caught his line of view and frowned. Why the hell was Puck kissing Rachel? I mean she was wayyyyyy better looking and you know, not annoying. Right? Right. She grabbed Finns hand and pulled him to the back entrance where she knew Puck's locker was close to. The second they were inside she pushed him up against the lockers across from Puck's and kissed him roughly. Unfourtantly for them, Puck never used his locker. I mean, who needs a locker if you barely even go to class? Also unfourtanly for them, Brittanyand Artie(they were dating now) were walking down the hall when they saw Quinn and Finn. So did Santana and Matt(also a new couple to Mckinley high school) and Mike and Tina. Kurt and Mercedes were down the hall looking at the couple and going"AWWWWWW!" so Santana went up to them and told them to shut the fuck up before stalking off to find Rachel and Puck.

To bad for Santana because they had decided to leave school the second they saw Finn and Quinn making out( Rachel's homeroom was down that hallway) and didn't feel like seeing that all day.

The second they got in the truck they were touching again.

"So what are we gonna do now?" rachel asked.

"You'll see" he said giving her a quick kiss before driving out of the school parking lot.

**Sorry I know it's short but I will write a super long one this weekend. Sorry for all the mistakes. It's un betaed. so if you were looking for some one to beta for...I'm here. Please suggest kitten names for me! and check out my other story for all my PuckleBerry fans called The things You Make Me do. And For all my other Finchel fans, I just finished up my story called Thanks So Much Kurt. I plan on writting more stories so keep following me if you like my writing! thanks for all the love and Reviews! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_"So what are we gonna do now?" Rachel asked._

_"You'll see" he said giving her a quick kiss before driving out of the school parking lot._

They drove to the park where they had their date the night before. They sat down at the same tree and did the same thing they did that night. They just talked.

"So tell me again why we're here?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Puck said,"We didn't feel like staying at school where Quinn and Finnessa would be making out all day."

"I think they're doing it to get back at us."

"Me too." he agreed. Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the caller ID before pressing the little green button.

"Hello Santana."

"Where the hell are you guys? We've been looking for you all day!"she complained.

"We left."

"No shit, Beyonce. Sweetie you can't just leave with out telling me!"Santana chastened.

"Sorry, mother." Rachel said laughing.

"Ugh,anyway, so have you guys slept together yet?" Santana said hopefully.

"You're disgusting, you know that right?"

"Yes. And you're avoiding the question."

"Am not."

"Than answer it."

"No!"

"Is that a no to sleeping with him or a no to you'll answer the question?"

"The first one."

"So you haven't slept with him?"

"No."

"Dammit. I told you to sleep with him!"

"What the hell is she talking about?" Puck asked hearing Santana scream that last sentence.

"Nothing," Rachel told him,"She's just gone insane."

"Not a surprise."

"Screw you Puckerman!" Santana screamed loud enough that he could hear.

"You already have!" he said back laughing.

"Anyway!" Rachel said trying to get them to focus."So what are the Golden Couple doing now?"

"Um, they're basically dry humping each other in the hallway."

"Why the hallway? Isn't she like super paranoid when it comes to that shit?"

"I thought so. Hey, put your phone on speaker so Manwhore can hear to. I don't feel like explaining this shit to him later."

"Fine." Rachel replied pressing the speaker button.

"Okay Puckerman. So do you know what we were talking about?"

"Basically." Puck said.

"Ha! Principle Sylvester gave them dentition for Public Displays of Affection. Nice!"

"Suckers."Puck said under his breath."

"So anyway did you know Artie and Brittany were dating?"

"Who do you think set him up?" Puck said cockily.

"And did you know you didn't tell us you were dating Matt?"Rachel said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It happened last week and I kept forgetting to tell you and I was gonna tell you today, but you know, you left so that plan got fucked up."

"Obviously."

"Oh shit that's the bell. I gotta go to Math."

"Later San."Rachel said.

"Bye Satan."Puck said.

"Bye douchebags. Oh one more thing."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Use protection!" she said quickly before hanging up so she wouldn't have to listen to Rachel yell at her for saying something like that.

"Bitch."

"No kidding." Puck said chuckling.

"So what should we do now?"

"Hm...,"Puck said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her to her feet with him. "I think we should head back to school. Obviously Finn and Quinn can't make out anymore if they in trouble."

"Good point." They climbed into his truck and drove to school. The entire ride Puck had his arm around her shoulders and her head rested in between his neck and shoulder. He smiled and pulled her closer as they reached the parking lot. Lucky for them, they arrived during their free period, so the parking lot was packed. Football players, cheerios, and other athletes, hung around talking and laughing. Unlucky for them, it was also Quinn and Finn's free period so they were in the parking lot next to Quinn's sporty, red car. They spotted the new couple and glared. Puck scoffed and Rachel rolled her eyes at them. Fin grabbed Quinn and started making out with her. Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards school. They walked into the choir room where Tina, Mike,Brittany, Artie, Matt, Santana, Kurt, Sam, Lauren, Mercedes, and Sam were. Tina and Mike sat next to each other holding hands, Brittany sat in Artie's lap, Matt sat in a chair while Santana stood behind him with her arms rested on his shoulders and her hands on his chest. Kurt sat at the piano while Sam stood across from him, talking, and Mercedes sat next to Lauren talking about the protest they were gonna have to get the tots back. Rachel and Puck sat down in a chairs next to each other and Puck wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Sup, douchebags?" Santana greeted them with a sly smirk.

"Oh my God! Santana! What the fuck did you do?" Rachel said looking at the black eye on the right on Santana's face.

"Nothing," Santana said looking away.

"Did you fucking fight Quinn?" Puck asked with a grin.

"Maybe."

"Ugh!"Rachel scoffed and looked over to Mike(He was really close with Rachel), "Mike," Rachel said slowly looking at his broken wrist. Sure, Mike was clumsy as hell but usually he injured his leg or face.

"Yeah?" Mike replied. Tina and Puck had to hold their laughter in.

"Did you fight Finn?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" At this point Tina and Puck were full out laughing and every one else joined in (including Rachel and Mike).

"Hey guys!" said, coming out of his office. He went in there to get some papers for his next class when he saw most of the club sitting in the choir room. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"It's our free period so we like to hang out in here," Sam answered.

"Oh. Where are Quinn and Finn?" he asked curiously.

"You mean the Golden Couple?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"They're in the parking lot making out," Puck sneered.

"Oh," said, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, see you guy in practice." A chorus of goodbyes filled the room as walked out the door closing it behind him. The rest of the period was filled with laughter, talking, and smiles. Rachel forgot about Santana's black eye and Mike's broken wrist. When the bell signaled for the next period, everyone left to go to their classes. Mike, Tina, and Brittany went to Earth Science, Artie and Puck went to Math, Matt, Mercedes, and Lauren went to History, Santana and Kurt went to Spanish, and Rachel and Sam went to Literature(They were both extremely good at both reading and writing. It was the only advanced class Sam took, but Rachel took all advanced classes). Every one parted ways and said their goodbyes. Sam and Rachel walked to their class talking about the book they reading in class(Wuthering Heights).

"I honestly don't understand why this considered a love story," Sam said.

"I know,"Rachel agreed,"It's depressing. Edgar and Catherine die of a disease, Catherine's brother dies of alcohol, Heathcliff kills him self because he 'loved' Catherine and he couldn't live with out her. Everyone but Nelly, Joseph, Cathy, and Hareton died."

"What about ?" Sam questioned with a smile.

Rachel looked up at him smiling."He doesn't count. He was barely even in the plot. It was just a way to describe the entire story including the past and present."

"True," Sam said. They walked into the classroom and sat next to each still engrossed in their conversation. The teacher walked in and started class. The period went over quickly and soon enough it was time for Glee. Everyone sat waiting for to come in. When he did he gave them the weekly assignment(alternative music), and since it was the first practice of the week and no one had anything to perform, the rest of practice was spent talking.

"What are you going to do for this week's assignment?" Tina asked Rachel.

"I don't know. I mean I listen to a lot of alternative music but I don't know what song to do. What about you?"Rachel said.

"I was thinking about doing a Fall out boy song."

"That sound awesome!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright guys!" said capturing everyone's attention."Practice is over. See you guys tomorrow!"

Puck and Rachel walked to his car hand and hand. All of the sudden, they heard a scream. They turned around to see Santana's head covered in snow and Matt laughing.

"It's not funny, Matt! Ugh!" Santana screeched. Puck and Rachel burst out laughing and when Mike and Tina walked out of the school to the nearly empty parking lot, they took one look at Santana and started laughing along with Matt,Puck and Rachel.

"What happened?" Rachel asked Santana between giggles.

"Snow just fell off that tree and hit me!" Santana yelled while she tried to dust off the snow but it had already melted and was dripping into her Cheerio uniform which only made everyone laugh harder. "Stop laughing!"

"Aw, babe you know we're kidding," Matt said wrapping his arm around her. She just stood there and pouted.

"Can you go get my history book?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Sure." Matt walked into the building, towards Santana's locker.

While Matt was gone, Santana bent down and grabbed a handful of snow from a small pile of snow and wadded it up until it made a smooth, round ball.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"You'll see," Santana replied with a sly smirk. Matt came out about a minute later. When he did there was no history book in his hand. "Where's the book?" Santana asked hiding the snowball behind her back.

"It wasn't in there," Matt said.

"Aw. Anyways I to show you something!"

"What?" And then all the sudden there was a snowball in his face. He shook it off and smiled.

"Thanks, San,"He said sarcastically. He heard Mike laugh behind him and he scooped up some snow and created a sloppy sphere and throw it at Mike hitting him in his chest. At this point, Santana and Tina were attacking with snowballs and later on Mike and Matt joined them. They were on two teams eventually. Girls vs. Boys. The girls were kicking ass. It wasn't until 10 minutes after the fight began, they realized something.

"Guys!" Tina exclaimed catching everyone's eye. Matt was making another snow ball and Mike had a handful of snow in his hand and his arm was in the air, slung back as if he were frozen mid-throw. Santana had just finished making a snow ball and was hiding behind the fort her and Tina had created over time. "Where are Rachel and Puck?" They looked around to see the couple had disappeared. They saw Puck's truck was still in it's parking spot.

"I don't know,"Mike said dropping his snowball. "We should probably look for them."

"Yeah,"Matt agreed. They walked to auditorium where Rachel laid on stage with Puck hovering over her, making out. Santana took her phone out and took a picture of them. Tina followed doing the same.

"You guys are creepers," Mike whispered. "In fact we're all creepers for watching this."

Santana giggled quietly."His hand's on her boob." Tina, Mike and Matt looked at them to see Santana was, in fact, correct. Puck's hand had traveled up Rachel's body and rested on her breast. Tina and Santana were giggling while the guys joked about it saying things like 'Nice job, Puckerman!' and 'God he is such a man whore.'.

The four of them left later on. About an hour later Puck and Rachel finally went home.

"So tomorrow are we actually going to be in school the entire day?" Rachel asked.

Puck smiled ''If you want to." He pulled up to her house and stopped the car.

"Bye, Noah,"Rachel said giving him a kiss before she open the door of the truck.

"Bye Rach," Puck said as she hopped out and closed the door.

When Puck got home, he laid in bed and looked at the ceiling. He heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in," he said softly. His thirteen year old sister, Sarah walked in. She was wearing blue denim shorts and a green, loose fitting t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her long brown hair bounced with every step she made. Her green eyes(they looked just like Puck's) shined as she smiled at her brother, who she loved so much.

"Hi, Noah," She said as she sat at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" He said sitting up.

"How would feel if I started dating?" She said playing with the fabric of his blanket.

"Sarah, your thirteen. You don't need to date." He said protectively.(Shut up, it was his baby sister. It was his job to look after her.)

"Noah!" she whined loudly."You date!"

"I'm seventeen," he pointed out.

"Please, Noah! There is this really cute guy in my French class and he asked if I wanted to see a movie with him, and I said yeah but I had to get a ride and since Mom is working, I don't have a ride and I realy like him. Please, Noah?" Sarah pleaded once more with a doe-eyed look that she must have gotten from Rachel.

"Fine. But I get to meet the guy first!" Puck said firmly.

Sarah squealed with excitement and threw her self into Puck's arms. "Thank you, Noah!"

"Yeah, yeah." You see, there are only three people that can make Noah do anything. One being his mother. I mean come on! IT's his own mother, how could he not? Second being his sister. She meant the world to him and he always taught her how to be badass when she was six. Three being Rachel. Even when they were just friends she could just throw him that pleading look and he would be putty in her hands. And now that were officially dating, he was still her little slave. Ah, the joys of having a girlfriend.


End file.
